


Inner Nature

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: First Lucien story
Kudos: 40





	Inner Nature

**Author's Note:**

> First Lucien story

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?" Lucien asked as we walked down a small side street on the way home from our date.  
"Nowhere in particular. Just walking with you is nice." I smiled up at him and he smiled back taking my hand.  
"Then we keep walking." He was always so calm and warm. It made my heart glow to have him with me. As we continued on our way, Lucien suddenly stopped at a small unassuming shop called "The Garden". "Explore your inner nature" he read off the sign by the door. "Sounds interesting." He tilted his head slightly, fingers on his chin. He really did seem intrigued. We had plenty of time so no reason not to check it out.  
"Did you want to go in? We haven't really gone anywhere you wanted to go today." I asked. He looked at me with a spark of excitement in his eyes.  
"You don't mind."  
"Not at all!" I said brightly.  
"Well then, ladies first.“ He held the door open ushering me inside.  
"Thank you." I grinned walking through the doorway with Lucien close behind. I found myself in a clean, brightly lit store. One glance around the room and I covered my eyes with an embarrassed squeak. Lucien walked up behind me, glancing around the store.  
"This is going to be interesting." He murmured wandering further in. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I'm not sure what I expected walking in, but it certainly wasn't this. Peeking through my fingers, I could see displays of vibrantly colored vibrators, dildos, and more. We had wandered into a sex shop and Lucien was enthralled. I’m not so innocent as to have never owned a personal toy before but I have never shopped for one with a guy. I was frozen in place utterly mortified but he walked straight up to a wall of vibrators, picking one up to inspect it. I nervously walked up beside him to see what had caught his eye. After silently examining a few different models, he finally spoke. "Which one do you think you would enjoy?"  
"You can't be serious!" I whispered hoping no one would overhear even though we had the store to ourselves. "Are you really interested in this type of thing?"  
"Well, as a scientist naturally I am curious about that which I don't know" he stated matter of factly. "And I'm always looking to experiment to further my knowledge." He whispered back with a wink. "Now, back to the question, which would you choose?" I turned a brilliant shade of red, sputtering trying to make words work but he had me to flustered to utter anything.  
"If you have any questions or would like a demonstration just let me know." Chirped the girl at the register happily. I was saved. Wait…demonstration! I stared at the young woman in shock. What did she mean by demonstration!  
"I'd actually like to see this one please." I heard from behind me. Lucien was holding up a purple vibrator that had a small butterfly that curved over it.  
"Of course. If you would just come over here please." She said brightly. He walked over handing her the toy. She popped some batteries in. "This is how you turn it on, and this is where the different settings are. " she explained, handing it back to him. "See if it is to your liking." Lucien took it back and started flipping through settings of different strengths and pulse rhythms.  
"It does offer a nice variety." He sounds like he is shopping for random kitchen ware. How does he keep his cool like this? "Here." He grinned touching it to the tip of my nose. I flinched back, swatting it away.  
"What are you doing? " I yelped.  
"From what I have heard, it helps to test these on the tip of your nose rather than just trusting your hands. More sensitive." He explained as he touched it to his own nose. "It does tickle." he chuckled. "I would like to take this, but I'd like to continue looking for a bit."  
"Take all the time you need. Feel free to ask any questions you may have." The shop girl was so friendly and didn't seem the least bit fazed by any of this. Maybe I was being too uptight. He is looking at all this from a scientific angle, right? I’m reading too much into it. After wandering and picking out a few more items of interest, Lucien was ready to leave.  
"I'll just wait outside while you finish up." I told him walking to the door. I desperately wanted to escape.  
"Of course. I'll join you shortly." I left the store, letting out a huge breath I didn't realize I had been holding. What would he do with a vibrator even from a scientific view point? With who? My heart clenched. He must have someone if he was buying those type of things and that upset me more than I cared to admit. I stood there fretting until I heard a voice behind me. "We should be heading home." I jumped to find Lucien standing there, kind smile on his face.  
"Ok, sounds good." I tried to sound up beat, but I think it fell flat. He casually took my hand, leading me back to our apartment building. We arrived at my door, preparing to say goodbye.  
"I do wonder if I could take a bit more of your time tonight. You see I happen to have a bottle of wine I have been saving for a special occasion. I thought we could enjoy it together."  
"What's the occasion?" I asked in confusion.  
"Spending time with you naturally." I blushed but agreed.  
"Just let me take my things to my apartment and I'll be right over."  
"Then I'll go get everything set up." We went our separate ways to prepare for the evening. Once inside I quickly put my shopping away, eager to get back to Lucien. I was excited to be able to talk to him longer. I loved his voice. Smooth and soothing as honey. I thought about our long talks on the phone, how much I enjoyed them. My cheeks heated a bit as I thought about how, on several occasions, my hands had wandered as we talked. Exploring my breasts and other areas. I shook my head to clear it before straightening myself, checking my reflection the mirror. He is obviously involved. His shopping spoke to that. That knowledge hurt but regardless he was a dear friend and I won’t let that change. I forced a smile on my face and left my apartment to join Lucien.  
He greeted me at the door beckoning me in. “Come in and have a seat anywhere you wish. I was just finishing up.” He walked over to the coffee table he had set with the wine and two glasses along with candles and a box of chocolates. He lit the candles completing the romantic scene.  
“It’s beautiful.” I whispered. He took his seat on the sofa and held out his hand.  
“Care to join me? I won’t bite.” I giggled and walked over taking the seat next to him as he poured us each a glass of deep red wine. Taking the glass he offered, I took a small sip. It was sweet and smooth much like him. We chatted our way through our first glass and then another. I was feeling pleasantly warm and relaxed.  
“It really is a good wine.” I smiled, cheeks slightly pink as he topped off my glass.  
“You should try one of these as well.” His long elegant fingers held a chocolate to my lips. I pulled back startled. I could see the candy melting on his fingertips.  
“I can feed myself.” I mumbled shyly.  
“But I would much rather you let me.” He smiled, advancing the chocolate again. Looking into those violet eyes, I took a bite letting it melt on my tongue. It was slightly bitter compared to the wine. He placed the other half in his mouth savoring the flavor. “Seems we hesitated too long. Now I’ll need to clean my fingers. Would you be so kind?” He held a chocolate smeared finger out to me. I reached for a napkin, but he caught my wrist. “That won’t be necessary, your tongue will work perfectly well.” My eyes went wide as he slipped his finger in my mouth sliding it along my tongue, coaxing me lick it clean. After removing it he held up his thumb. Maybe it was the wine making me bold, but I took his hand easing his thumb between my lips to curl my tongue around it removing the chocolate. “ Hmm. Well done.” He murmured as his face drew closer. He prized my mouth open with the thumb I had just cleaned letting his tongue take its place as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I leaned into it, grabbing handfuls of his shirt. His tongue fought with mine stealing my breath as he wrapped his arms around me. My arms circled his neck, fingers paying with his dark silky hair. He broke the kiss, teeth grazing my lower lip. “You taste incredibly sweet.” He was leaning in to continue when reality came back to me. He was involved already.  
“This isn’t fair.” I whispered sadly, pulling myself back.  
“What was that?”  
“I should go home. I think the wine is getting to me.” It was the best excuse I could manage standing up to head for the door, my chest burning and tears threatening to fall. He grabbed my hand to stop me.  
“Who do you feel has been wronged?” He asked calmly.  
“The girl you are with.” I mumbled looking at my feet. He pulled me to him, fingers brushing away the tear that clung to my lashes.  
“My little fool. The only woman I am involved with is right here.” He rubbed my cheek, comforting me as his soft eyes held mine, giving me time for his words to sink in.  
“Then why were you buying all those… things at the store?” I blushed remembering how meticulous he had been with his selections.  
“I was hoping you might help me test a few. As I said I am always looking to further my knowledge.” I shivered at the suggestive tone in his voice. “Partners should have intimate knowledge of how to please each other.” He ran the tip of his nose down my neck making my breath catch. “So, would you help me with this experiment?” His velvet voice was right in my ear, his breath heating my skin. I shyly nodded. “Wonderful, if you would come with me then.” He took my hand gently leading me to his bedroom. He walked across the room removing his shirt as he went. I stared at the defined muscles of his back flexing as he walked around the room, arranging and lighting more candles.  
“What are the candles for?”  
“I enjoy setting a certain atmosphere.” He blew the match out and turned out the light before striding back over to me. He seemed to glow in the golden candlelight. He traced my jaw with feather light touch. “So, are you ready to begin?”  
“What did you need me to do for this experiment?” I could hear my heart thundering in my ears, pulse racing.  
“I suppose we should start by establishing a base line.” His hands dropped to the front of my shirt to slowly pop the buttons open one by one. “I’ll need to confer with an expert.” His lips ghosted down my neck and across my shoulder as he pushed the shirt off.  
“An expert in what?” My breath caught as his hands softly slid down my sides to rest on my hips giving me goosebumps.  
“An expert on your body. The only one qualified for the task is you, so I’ll need you to teach me for a change.” He pulled my body flush to his, placing his lips against the shell of my ear. “I’ll need you to masturbate for me.” I jumped, face starting to burn. I tried to look away but he tilted my face to look him in the eye. “I will remain hands off and quietly observe as you teach me what makes you feel best. I promise not to touch you,” he leaned in, whispering against my lips “unless you request it of me.” Did I dare to do this? Could I blame it on the wine later?  
“So, how should I start?”  
“To start, we will lose this.” I felt my skirt drop to the floor. I wasn’t even aware of him unzipping it! He pressed his body to mine pushing me towards the bed. “Now make yourself comfortable here.” I made my way to the middle of the bed, making myself comfortable against the headboard with the pillows. “Perfect. I’ll have a nice view.” He had moved a chair to the end of the bed. “Whenever you’re ready.” He sat in the chair looking like an eager student.  
“But being watched is embarrassing.” I buried my face in my hands to flustered to start. I heard him chuckle, the bed shifting with the weight of his body.  
“Then permit me to assist.” He made his way up the bed taking my hands away from my face. “To start, these hands… have much more important things to do than cover that blush I so enjoy.” He moved one hand to cover a breast. “Let’s start here. Show me.” I started to massage my breast running my fingers over the black lace covering my nipple, keeping my eyes on his. “Good. And this hand,” he slid my other hand across my other breast “here.” He backed off the bed to sit in his chair. “Now, close your eyes. I’m not even here and I’ll keep all commentary to myself.” I closed my eyes, letting the word go dark. I continued kneading my breasts and toying with my nipples, but the lace felt like it was in the way. I slid my arms around my back to unhook my bra removing the offending fabric. I heard a soft intake of breath as I tossed it aside to start rolling my firm tips with a sigh. I ventured a peek as the whisper of a zipper and the shifting of clothing caught my attention. He had removed his pants as quietly as possible and was lightly stroking his hardening length through his boxer briefs as he watched. Knowing he was getting turned on gave me confidence to continue pushing further. Feeling myself throb at the sight, I slid one hand to start exploring the growing damp spot between my thighs. I slid fingers up and down my wet panties stopping every few strokes to twirl a fingertip on my hard nub making me shiver and let out a little moan. Another soft moan answered mine as I pull my panties aside to slip first one finger then another into my dripping heat. I find that sensitive spot inside making my legs tremble as I thrust my fingers faster feeding the now raging fire in my belly. I started to pant as I climb closer to my release. I finally couldn't take it anymore and I opened my eyes to find Lucien with his cock out pumping to the rhythm of my thrusts breathing slow and controlled.  
"Lucien." I whimpered.  
"Don't stop on my account. I can tell your close. Show me." He rasped. My orgasm took over as I called his name in ecstasy, trembling as I came down. With a quiet gasp Lucien came dotting his abs, running down his shaft, coating his fingers. “I’m sorry. I was paying very close attention, but it was more of a turn on than I realized. Let me just make myself presentable and we can continue.” I crawled towards the end of the bed to kneel in front of him before taking his hand.  
"Your fingers are messy again." I whispered taking his fingers in my mouth to gently clean each one.  
"Well, someone is eager." he mused as I leaned over to trace my tongue along his still solid member to clean him making him twitch. "You missed a spot." He leaned back in the chair pointing to the few drops on his stomach. I ran my tongue along the firm muscles, chasing the drops as they ran, a groan coming from deep in his throat. After I finished, he helped me off the bed, pulling me to straddle his lap, one hand splayed across the small of my back. "My turn for a taste." He said taking the back of my head to plunge his tongue between my lips to taste himself. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, threading my fingers through his hair. He pressed my hips down to grind against me, swallowing the moan he pulls from my lips. He breaks the kiss making me whine as he presses a finger to my lips. "Now, now none of that. We have just begun after all." He stands, lifting me as if I weigh nothing, to set me on the edge of the bed before kneeling in front of me. "Shall I demonstrate what I have learned. I always learn better hands on. "  
"Yes...please." I can't believe how needy my voice sounds but I'm beyond the point of caring. He runs his hands up the outside of my thighs and over my hips to hook his fingers into my waistband.  
"May I?" I can only nod and lift my hips as he slowly slid them off. He pressed a hand to my belly leaning me back. "Now make sure you observe my technique. I'll need you to make sure I'm doing it correctly." I rested on my elbows so I could still see him as instructed as he placed a large hand on the inside of each leg spreading me to expose my slick entrance. "It is a beautiful pink flower. I'm sure the nectar is just as lovely." He mused drawing his nose up my thigh. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath taking in my scent, that little act making me tremble. "Well then, are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
He softly let his fingers trace my lips, teasing them apart to admire the darker flesh inside. "Stunning." I could feel his warm breath as he moved closer, lifting my legs to rest on his shoulders. He looked up, locking eyes with mine, as he finally dipped his tongue between my folds making me gasp. He carefully traced my entrance sucking and nibbling as he went, sending tiny shocks to my core. The pleasantly painful sensation making me tightly grip the sheets as my head fell back, breath quickening. His questing tongue finally found that little bundle of over sensitive nerves, sucking and pulling it between his lips. His name leaves my lips on a sigh. I felt the vibration of his chuckle before he wrapped his mouth around my entire entrance, sucking and tugging at the folds and slipping his tongue in between making me cry out so incredibly close to spilling over. He slid his hand to cover mine still clenching the sheet. He carefully laced his fingers with mine, giving it a comforting squeeze as he took the swollen nub between his fingers lightly twisting and pulling, easing me away from the edge, kissing my inner thigh.  
"Please." I whispered.  
" Please what?" His calm, calculating eyes watched me intently.  
"Please...let me cum."  
" With pleasure." He sucked my clit between his lips to gently nip it, making me scream. He quickly brought me to the verge of release, teasing until I couldn’t hold myself back. I came violently, my thighs gripping his head as he slowed his motion drawing the orgasm out longer. I fell back on the bed breathing heavily. He stood up, wiping my juices from his chin before leaning over me to press his cool skin against my feverish body, claiming my lips gently and brushing the damp hair that was stuck to my face aside. "Did I get a passing grade?"  
"With extra credit for creativity." I breathed.  
"I'm a quick study." He grinned. I felt his swollen head tease my entrance. "Might I stay after class? I'm afraid I need more one on one study." He's slid his cock along my folds making a tingle run down to my toes.  
"For such a dedicated student, how could I refuse."  
"In that case," he withdrew his body, walking to his bedside table to pull out a variety pack of condoms. "Do you have a preference?" I crawled across the bed to him.  
"I don't really have a preference." I didn't care what he used, didn't care if he used one at all. I was just wanted to continue. My pussy throbbed uncomfortably. I chewed my lip, fidgeting anxiously, as he slowly made his decision.  
" In that case, let's try this one. I want to test its claim of prolonging one's ability to withhold ejaculation. I'm quite confident in my self-control usually but let's just see." He opened the packaging, rolling the condom down his shaft before climbing onto the bed to press me down as he slid his knees between my legs to open me up. "Now, you will have to let me know if something I do is not to your liking or if there is something you would like." He leaned over me, kissing me deeply twisting his tongue with mine, muffling my moan as he sank into me. He remained completely still, kissing the base of my ear traveling down my neck. I squirmed trying to rock my hips. "Did you want something?" He murmured in amusement. "I did say you would have to instruct me."  
"I want you to move." I whimpered. I felt his lips pull up into a grin against my throat. He started to move, deliberately keeping his pace slow and teasing. It did little to satisfy the growing need for him. " Faster. "  
"Of course." He picked up the tempo, pumping his hips quicker but now making his thrusts shallower. He is doing this on purpose. Wanting to hear me say all these embarrassing things.  
"Why? "  
"Pardon?"  
"Why are you holding back?"  
"I'm simply awaiting your instruction." I could see in his eyes he was enjoying this. I swallowed thickly before giving my order.  
"I need you to fuck me hard and fast. I want you deep inside me." I knew I was a brilliant red now but I had had enough of his teasing.  
"See, that wasn't so hard to ask for what you wanted now was it. But this request will require a change in position. He straightened up pulling one of my legs to rest on his shoulder. "I hope you are well prepared." He said as he rammed into me roughly making me gasp as he kept pounding into tender flesh. "Is this to your liking?" He grunted, a fine sheen of sweat forming across his brow. He was hitting right where I needed, lost in the sensation of his cock stretching me and could hardly think straight.  
"More." I managed to croak. He's redoubled his efforts hitting me deeper, making me cry out as I grabbed his arms, raking pink lines along his pale skin. I heard him start to pant, losing his calm venire. My climax crested, drowning me in waves of pleasure, my pussy clenching hungrily around his cock as he gasped, losing himself, head falling back. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he took a few recovery breaths, thrusting slowly a few more times before withdrawing and disposing of the spent condom.  
"Looks like my control was no match for you even with an aide." He chuckled sitting back down to turn towards me and gesturing for come to him. My legs felt a bit weak, but I managed to make my way over to him. His fingers caressed my cheek as he leaned in to kiss me sweetly, cradling me against his chest. We sat there for a few minutes in silence, skin on skin. I breathed in the smell of sex and sweat as my heart slowly calmed down. He finally broke the silence. "Would you mind terribly if I gave you some instruction now, so you know what I like."  
"I don't mind. I want to know what you like too."  
"Lovely. Then on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed if you don't mind. I'll just be a moment." I did as I was told moving to the center of the bed as he shuffled through his bedside drawer to retrieve another condom and a small bottle of clear liquid.  
"What is in the bottle?"  
"It is a water-based lubricant. I wanted to have it on hand in case we had need of it." He made his way onto the bed approaching me from behind. "I've always found myself curious what reaction I could elicit if...I fucked your tight little ass." I whipped my head around to look at him as he slid his hands across my rounded behind.  
"I've never done that before." I could hear a nervous quiver in my voice. He leaned over me, pressing his chest to my back, his breath hot in my ear.  
"That's fine. We will go very...slowly." he whispered calmly. "It is much more enjoyable than you might imagine." He pressed his thumb to my hole gently circling it as he spread my cheeks allowing himself a better view. I gasped as he slid a hand down to slip several fingers into my pussy, lubing them with my arousal, before taking one of those long digits and pressing it gingerly into my ass. The sensation was new and felt somehow wrong, but it made my body flash hot, burning but not in a bad way. It felt surprisingly good. "Now you will need to relax. This will be a much tighter fit than that sweet flower of yours." I moaned as he explored me, slowly drawing his finger out then pushing in back in, then adding a second. I gasped as he spread his fingers stretching me. I relaxed into the unfamiliar sensation beginning to rock my hips back to meet his careful thrusts. He hummed in appreciation. "You seem to be growing accustomed to this. Then let's proceed." He removed his fingers and I heard him tear into another condom wrapper. "My choice this time is ultra-thin. I want as little between us for this as possible. He lightly drug his fingers down my back making me shiver only to have as a sudden cold sensation drip down my ass, coating my hole and dripping to the sheets below. "Oops. Must have used a bit too much, but better than not enough." He ran his cock along my folds, coating himself before bringing his head to rest against my ass. "Now, there will be some discomfort as this is your first time, but I promise it is fleeting." I bit my lip as he entered me, pressing further, my skin searing as it was stretched by his large cock.  
"Lucien..." I gasped sinking to rest on my forearms burying my face in the sheets.  
"Deep breaths now love. I'm almost completely in." I shuddered as I let out a slow breath as his hips finally met my rear. "There, worst is over. You’re doing well.". He leaned over brushing my hair aside, placing a kiss to the back of my neck. "I'll begin moving slowly. I'm sure you will enjoy from here on." He carefully pumped in and out a few times giving me time to adjust to the intrusive feeling. My body began to feel like it was melting, heat beginning to pool low in my belly. I felt my excitement start to build as the pain was replaced by pleasure. All I felt was him tightly gripped by my body. I wanted more so I rocked my hips back to meet his thrust, encouraging him to move faster. Taking the hint, he gripped my hips, pulling me roughly down along his length. I started to whine as he quickened his movements. "You are taking to this much quicker than I imagined. I'm glad but I'd like a position change if we could." He pulled himself out, flipping me to my back and spreading my legs as far as he could before sliding back into my ass in a single stroke. I cried out as he buried himself I me, his breathing ragged as he pinned my legs to the bed. "Pinned like a butterfly but so much more beautiful." He started an even pace, reaching up to cup a breast running his thumb in circles around my nipple. I arched my back as he leaned over to flick his hot tongue across it. I reached up grabbing his face, pulling him down to kiss him. His eyes widened in shock only to fall shut as he roughly returned the kiss deepening it. He pulled away, hooking his elbows under my knees to drive deeper. His eyes were intense, dark and hungry. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, nails digging into his back. He growled as his lips stretched into a wicked smile. "Yes, use your nails, your teeth, lose yourself with me." I pulled myself up, sinking my teeth into his shoulder to stifle my scream as my orgasm ripped through my body. He gasped thrusting hard pulsing inside me with his own release. I dropped back on the bed my head swimming, my body buzzing and exhausted. After cleaning himself up he returned to bed pulling me into his arms. "It seems I have worn you out. Our other items will have to wait for another night. You have already pushed yourself far enough for one night." He kissed the top of my head as my eyes started getting heavy.  
"Yea, that may be for the best." I sighed heavily, thoroughly content, snuggling closer and resting my head on his chest to listen to his ever-steady heartbeat. "Just don't forget you have that vibrator you wanted to try." I yawned closing my eyes.  
"It can wait and so can I. I am nothing if not patient. Now get some rest. You don't have to worry about going home tonight. Just stay with me." He pulled the sheets up to cover me before getting up to walk around blowing out the candles, most of which were melted to stubs. The last one went out and the room fell into darkness. I heard his bare feet pad across the floor to crawl back into bed, sliding under the sheets to gather me back into his arms.  
"I love you Lucien." I mumbled half asleep. He stiffened slightly before hugging me tightly. I never heard his response as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." He whispered to himself kissing her hair and resting his chin on her head, staring into the dark.


End file.
